Blow Out The Candle and Make a Wish
by mochamaker
Summary: You just never know when your wish might come true.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or the other yaHoots that make up the cast.

Rated T but heading to M; POV of Jane.

Blow Out The Candle and Make a Wish

"Jo, what would you get Maura?" I ask my dog Jo her opinion on what to get Maura for her birthday, which is tomorrow and I have no idea where to begin looking for the perfect gift. To be honest, I kind of was caught up in a case we are working on and it slipped my mind until I saw her calendar hanging in her kitchen last night. I gave myself a mental kick. Now, I have twenty-four hours to find the perfect gift for my best friend. I stare down at Jo, waiting for some direction. Jo just looked at me and raised her paw.

"Some help you are." I tugged her leash and we finished our walk around the park and jogged back to my apartment to get ready for today. The pressure is on. Maybe Frost or Korsak can give me direction.

I showered and dressed for work. While buttoning my shirt, a thought came to me. Oh, I have it. A watch. Maura never wears a watch. I then frowned when another thought occurred to me; I don't have the ten grand to buy her a Cartier diamond encased watch. Somehow, I doubt Maur would enjoy an Iron man with extra gadgets, even a pink one. Okay, scratch that idea.

I grab my jacket, walk down to my car, and started the morning commute to the precinct. I stopped at a red light and looked around at the all the people crossing the street. I saw a woman with a bag from Saks. I slapped my steering wheel in triumph. Perfume. Women love perfume, well, other women besides me. I prefer the natural musk of my body, but that's why they have salespeople to help people like me shopping for people like Maura Isles.

I will sneak away at lunch and go grab some fruity perfume for Maur. I practically skipped into the squad room, earning sideways glances from Frost and a snort from Korsak.

"Janie, you got a date tonight or something? Why are you skipp'n in here so early?" Korsak asked me and laughed.

"No date Korsak, just happy," I respond.

"Well you won't be for long. We got a call a few minutes ago and they found a body at the high school in the restroom. A kid."

Instead of tossing my jacket off and going through my normal morning routine, I kept it on and gave Frost the let's go signal. Korsak agreed to meet us at the scene, after going to the Morgue to notify the Doc. On the way out of the squad room, I give a brief kick to the doorframe in frustration, knowing my plans to grab a present for Maura now get pushed back to the late afternoon. Well, crap! In the car, I ask Frost his opinion on a present for Maura.

"Um, a card, flowers, chocolate of some kind, maybe." He answered, giving his head a brief scratch in thought.

"What about perfume?"

"If you know what kind she wears then yes, always a safe bet. Women are persnickety about different types of perfume. They know what they like to wear and usually do not appreciate getting something different."

I think for a minute then grip the steering wheel tighter in frustration. I know she likes those chocolate fudge clusters from Sweet Heaven, the candy shop downtown. Okay then, get her the chocolate and a card, but I feel like I need to give her more. Lost in my thoughts, I barely registered the drive to the scene is over and it is time to go. Frost and I walk in the direction of the Principal's office first, then on to the body after agreeing with the Principal to keep spectators at a minimum. The body is located in the Girl's restroom, on the ground floor of the four-story high school building. I looked over at Frost and noticed he looked a little green in the cheeks. I gave him a quick smack on the arm and muttered, "don't lose your breakfast man."

"I hate when its kids Rizzoli."

"I know, I know."

We enter the restroom and see the body, sitting by the sinks with absolutely soaking wet hair, water dripping down onto his shirt. A he found dead in the Girl's restroom. Hmm. I notice he looks about sixteen, but at that age, it is always hard to estimate. He is a muscular looking teenage boy. I look around the scene and find a yellow book bag thrown into the corner. I open it and glance through it, finding a wallet, Ipod and other school supplies. His driver's license identifies him as Jacob McAllister: fifteen, brown hair, blue eyes. Picture matches. I put it into the evidence bags and shake my head. The restroom door swings open and in strides Maura Isles, in a flower print dress and strapped pink shoes.

"Jane, what have do we have?" She looks up, catching my brown eyes and then looks at the body.

"Teenage boy missed his third period class. A girl in the same class entered this restroom and found him slumped by the sinks and not breathing. The teacher notified the authorities and here we are. Name on the driver's license is Jacob McAllister, age fifteen. Frost is going to do some interviews and Korsak is on his way to come help. I want to know what happened to this kid." I gaze down at the body.

"I will determine time of death. The identification picture appears to match." She reached out with her gloved hand and touched his hair then said, "His head hair is soaked."

"I know. I am thinking a possible drowning, but I will wait for your confirmation." I left Maura to work with the body and decided to have an interview with the Principal to see if I can determine if any other students were recorded as missing during the third period hour. I tapped my chin and got to work.

I finished up with questioning and went back to see if Maura got the body transported away yet. I pushed open the door and ran into her as she was starting to exit.

"Shit Doc,"

"Oh don't curse Jane, you are at school. Are you okay?" She smiled, grabbed my arms and held me, looking into my eyes.

"Damn, I'm fine. I will curse if I want to Doc." I gaze into her green eyes, touched by her concern, but then averted my gaze.

"What's the deal with Jacob?" I ask.

"I went to find you. I have finished my prelim exam; time of death coincides with the reports of him missing third period. He had bruising on the back of his neck and upper shoulders. I found water sloshed all over the floor in the third toilet stall. It is the scene of crime. I am going to tentatively rule it as a drowning. "

I lowered my voice to a whisper, "so, do you mean the kid died from a swirly gone bad?"

"Swirly?" Maura gave me the 'I don't know the term' look.

"Yeah, ya know, when you get your head shoved into the toilet and they flush it with your head in there." She continued to look at me funny. Ugh. "Well I have experience with the process, and you obviously don't. So he has bruises and I doubt he put them there himself. All right someone drown him."

"I will know more after the autopsy. Come down to the Morgue when you get back from interviewing."

"Yep, sure will." With a swish of her pink dress, Maura left the restroom and the high school.

I went to find Frost, wanting to see where he and Korsak are at with the interviewing of school staff and students. Frost informs me three students were missing at the time of Jacob's death. A girl and two boys. We talk with the Principal and determine one boy never returned from his 'missing' state. We get his address from the Principal; notify the parents of all parties and go to find him.

The father agreed to meet Frost and me at the residence to look for his son, a hint of panic in his tone. I drive us through downtown and out to a ritzy part of the suburbs. The boy is not at the house and the housekeeper has not seen him. I tell the father we will put an APB out for his son, informing him his son is needed in order to answer a few questions regarding an accident at the school. Frost and I leave the fake mansion to head back to the squad room and find out what Maura has collected for us in regards to evidence.

As I drive us through downtown, I pull into a spot in front of Sweet Heaven, explaining to Frost I want to grab Maura's chocolate before we head back to work. He rolled his eyes at me and laughed under his breath. "Shut up. I will get you some malt balls."

"Rahhh YES!" Frost pumps his arm in the air in triumph then made a zipper motion over his lips, agreeing to shut up. He is a nut for malt balls.

I jog into the shop, grabbing three bags of the clusters and a bag of malt balls for Frost then stride back to the car in triumph. Okay, part of Maura's present taken care of. After stowing the chocolate in a bag, I drive us back to the precinct. Frost goes to the squad room to arrange the paperwork on the death, and I go down to the Morgue. Stepping through the doorway, I see Maura in the middle of the boy's autopsy. I walk right up to her, cautious of any splatters she might send my way and lean against her desk to talk about the results.

"Hey Jane, I am almost finished here."

"He is a healthy fifteen year old male, excellent musculature, normal organs, and within the proper weight limit for his age. I also found fluid in his lungs containing a solution of sodium hypochlorite and potassium sulfate. In other words, he had both lungs full of toilet water, complete with Mr. Sparkly cleaning solution."

I step closer to Maura and say, "so, he was drowned in the toilet?"

"Yes, I am ruling drowning as the cause of death." Maura said while stitching up the Y-incision and preparing to get the body put back together.

"Are the parents on their way to identify the body?" I asked and tapped my chin in thought.

"Yes, Mr. McAllister will be here in two hours."

"Sounds good. Frost went upstairs to finish the paperwork and to set up more interviews for tomorrow."

I moved over to sit at Maura's desk and watch her while she finishes working on Jacob McAllister. Maura is such an enigma in the Autopsy Suite, always confident in her movements and accurate in her solutions, such a contrast to her out of work personality.

"Do you have any plans tonight Maura?" I ask, timidly. Lately, I want to spend out of work time with Maura more and more. Very puzzling.

"I have no plans tonight, but I want to get to bed early and attend Yoga tomorrow." She responded.

"Define early. Well, would you be up for a drink at my place and take-in Thai?"

"You know what time I go to bed Jane. I could definitely enjoy a drink." Releasing a sigh of pleasure, she practically squealed, "oh, let's watch a movie too. I will even let you pick one of your action thrillers Jane." She smiled at me slightly, ducked her head quickly, and then wheeled the body back into the 'crypt' for storage until his parent arrives.

"Okay, come by the squad when you're ready." I turn to walk back up to finish the paperwork from my other cases, and I want to get an update from Frost on the any possible leads in the McAllister case. Korsak should also be back at the squad by now.

I walk to my desk and plop down in my chair. Frost came over to sit by my desk. He set down his notes and let me look through them before saying, "it appears based on the accounts around the school, and Jake and Willy were the best of buddies until two months ago when they started arguing and causing disruptions in class. It looks like the missing kid is the one I am looking at for this." He pointed to a picture of Willy, the missing kid. Willy or William Harold Jr. is a senior at the high school, plays football and is part of the wrestling team. A nice strong lad, easily able to hold down his scrawnier friend and drown him. Damn. I hate when kids kill. I look at Willy's driver's license and notice he turned eighteen three weeks ago, meaning he is an adult and will not need to have his parents present during questioning; it tends to make the situations easier for all parties when this is the case.

"We need to set up an interview with him as soon as he is located. Maura is having the family of the McAllister kid identify the body at three this afternoon. I will see if they are able to give us any more information on Willy and his relationship to Jake." I slap my hand on the desk in a moment of frustration.

"Now we just wait. I hate waiting," exclaimed Frost.

"I know. I planned to go shopping for Maura's present this afternoon, but maybe I will think of something else before tomorrow. "Releasing a sigh, I twiddle with my fountain pen.

"Jane, you did get her like sixty bucks worth of candy, I mean it is way more then I would give my best friend" Biting my tongue to keep from replying, I resisted the impulse to hurl my pen at his head.

"I got an idea. I am going to get an ice cream cake and punch, and we can throw an impromptu party for her. Korsak can even get a bunch of balloons." Frost smiled at his ingenious idea.

"Excellent. Maura adores shiny things. Balloons would be perfect." Smiling in happiness, I lean back in my chair and nodded my head to Frost, who nodded back. Ah, ha. A plan concocted, now for the execution. I rub my hands together in an evil gesture and ask Frost to arrange the 'party', coercing him with more malt balls.

Frost gets up and goes back to his desk to make the arrangements before Maura gets word of her surprise, and I flip open the case file on a previous just solved murder in order to input the record into the computer for the database.

At twenty til four, my desk phone rings and caller ID identifies the caller as Maura. Reaching over and answering the phone, she explains the McAllister's have identified their son and are willing to answer some questions if I am free now. I think for a second about going to get them but I will have more time to see Maura if she brings them up to the squad. I ask her to show them up to the squad room. She confirmed she is free and will be here shortly. We hang up and I give a quick under the table fist pump.

Maura will linger in the squad room to discreetly watch the interviews. I asked her once why she does it and she explained the facial expressions during the interviews are fascinating to watch, then she launched into this spiel about the muscle groups and their nerve signals to the brain. I am ashamed to say I tuned her out halfway through her babble. She is such a geek sometimes; cute, but still a geek. I have a soft spot in my heart for geeky women.

**A/N: Got the idea for this story after watching SVU reruns, but I just didn't want to write an Alex/Olivia story. Planning to make this a several chapter story. Please read and review, letting me know what you think so far**... _How is my Maura narrative doing? _ :+)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or others. We just chill'n popp'n bottles.

Rated T for this chapter but will be M.

Blow Out the Candles and Make a Wish

Chapter Two

Maura must have changed out of her scrubs from earlier because she wore a dark red blouse and black skirt, complete with black leather heels. I know she changes outfits at least three times a day but to actually notice the changes makes me giggle at her behavior. Behind her a middle age couple looking around the squad room with weary eyes, approached my desk.

"Detective Rizzoli, this is Joseph and Adie McAllister, parents of Jacob," said Maura, introducing the couple to me before discreetly taking a desk beside Frost.

Shit, I think. I thought only the father was coming up. I deal so much better with only one frantic parent, but two, woo.

"Hello, if you both would please follow me and I will get you situated in a more private environment." I turned and led them to Interview room one and gave Frost the 'get over here' gesture with my fingers. He followed us down the hallway. I kept Maura in my line of sight for as long as possible and as predicted she slyly moved over to rest by the one-way window, ready to observe the questioning. I gave her a quick smile then schooled my face for sympathy, gestured at the table in the interview room for the McAllisters to take a seat then closed the door.

I took a seat, clearing my throat and said, "I am very sorry for your loss. We are doing everything we can to determine what happened to your son. We need to ask some questions and they may seem intrusive, but we need to know."

Looking into Mr. McAllister's eyes, I continued, "a boy your son went to school with is missing, and we think he might have information on what happened. His name is William Harold Jr., went by the nickname Willy. What do you know of your son's relationship to Willy?"

Mr. McAllister looked at his wife then back at me and in a soft voice whispered, "Willy was Jakes best friend. They went to primary school together; spent summers at camp together; they went everywhere together. About two months ago, Willy quit coming over, and Jake got very despondent. We were starting to worry about his health because he quit sleeping and started to skip school on a regular basis. I thought he might be involved in drugs, but when I asked him, he denied it."

He looked down at the table surface briefly then met my eyes again and continued, "three weeks ago, my wife was cleaning Jake's room and in his closet, he had a stack of magazines; they had pictures of nude men in different poses. I questioned Jake, and I am ashamed to say I said some derogatory things to him that I wish I could take back now because I didn't mean them. He got angry and stormed out of the house muttering about violation of his privacy and ignorant old people." A few tears leaked out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

He stared at the table for a few minutes and did not raise his eyes again when he said, "Jake didn't come back that night. We were worried so we called around to Jake's friends and were told Jake would be staying at Scott's for a little while. Both the boys are eighteen so they legally can do what they want to. What could Adie and I say except to inquire about Jake and hope he is safe."

Adie McAllister spoke up at this point saying, "the following weekend, I asked Jake to sit down to breakfast and without his father there, I asked him if he is gay. He cried and just nodded his head. I let him know we accept him."

She took a deep breath, paused then continued, "Detective, I read stories about gay teens and the perils they fall into when they are not accepted and loved and we love Jake. I wanted him to know that. I explained his father did not mean to blow his mouth off. After our discussion, Jake became a different person. He was happy, he started sleeping again, and Willy even called last week to talk to Jake. I asked Jake about Willy that evening, and why they had a falling out. He got really quiet and then said he and Willy had been lovers, but not anymore because Willy started dating a girl. He broke down in tears." She reached out and grasped her husband's hand, holding on tight.

I gave Frost a sideways look. This case is starting to sound like a possible lover's quarrel or a hate crime. When we found the body, I didn't think the location of the body had any implications but now I'm thinking the Girl's restroom was an indirect way of saying 'sissy' to Jake. Frost was right; Willy is sounding more and more like the prime suspect in this case. The fact that he is still missing absolutely does not help his defense.

I reached my hand out to gently grasp Mr. and Mrs. McAllister's clasped hands in sympathy and said, "we will find Willy, get the answers we need and solve the mystery of the accident."

I reached into my pocket, grabbing my card, and slipped it into their hands. "I am available to help you in anyway I can and rest assured we will do our jobs and help ease your pain regarding this incident." I got up from the table, waiting for Frost and the McAllister's to do the same, and then led them out of the room and through the squad to the elevator banks.

"I will be in touch." Nodding at them, I turned and walked towards Maura, now sitting in my desk chair.

"Maura, I'm about ready to get out of here. Do you still want to get together for dinner and a movie?" I crossed my fingers inside my pocket.

"Of course Jane. I already closed up the Morgue and am ready to leave now if you are."

"Fuck yes!" I exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of my feet briefly before settling on the edge of my desk.

"Jane, I'm going to get a cursing jar and set it on your desk. Every time you say a bad word, you have to put a dollar in. That will teach you."

"Ah you wouldn't." I gave Maura a wink and a smirk. We always banter back and forth at the end of the workday; it helps to ease the tension and sadness surrounding death.

"Oh, I most certainly would. Think of all the beer your very full jar will buy you at the end of the month."

"Har Dee Freaky Har. Really Maur that is your best idea?"

"Yes. You do have very diverse vocabulary." Said Maura.

"Just say it; I talk like a sailor."

"You hardly use any nautical descriptions in your speech patterns Jane." Maura said with a confused expression.

"Woman, I give up on you." I sighed then asked, "so, dinner?"

"Dinner, yes. I am ready to go. Do you mind if I drive to your place separate? I might need to leave for a bit and feed Bass; he wouldn't eat his breakfast today."

A smile formed in my brain at this request. I was afraid she might want me to drive us to my house like always, but if not then I just might have an extra bit of time to run to the mall and get her a card. Oh, the intricate planning of a Detective in need.

"Would you order my Thai? I would like to go change. I will be to your place in an hour."

I mutter, "Damn." That means I only have about forty-five minutes to run my errand, and in rush hour traffic too. Fudge nutters. I think I'm just going to bite the bullet and make a cartoon card on the office computer. It is free and I can do it in an hour.

"Sure I will order your usual. I get to pick the movie don't forget."

"How could I ever forget you picking a guns and cars movie? I might be traumatized by the end of the night."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Maur." I flicked my fingers towards the exit, "now hurry along and get a new dress or whatever and I will see you at the place, our usual time, with the thing." I gave her a big smile knowing I just confused her with my slang.

She smiled in that odd way she does and left to go do what she does. I just giggled under my breath and flipped on the computer program to design her a goofy card to go with her expensive candies. Maura Isles deserves nothing but the goofiest geekiest card from me.

**Please Review and let me know how I'm doing...**


	3. Chapter 3

As a footnote: The victim: **Jacob McAllister is eighteen, not fifteen**. I was sidetracked when writing chapter one. I will correct it as soon as I figure out how to not erase the whole story. I despise technology sometimes.

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles; I just steal their badge and a stretcher to ride down the police station hallway, screaming: come and get me!

Rated T to M.

Blow Out The Candle and Make a Wish

Chapter Three:

I explored every picture available in that damn program and finally after much decision, just made my own. I definitely got the goofy part right. Looking at the finished card, I am very impressed with my artistic ability. Mrs. Jones, my second grade teacher, would be so proud; I even colored in the lines. Well, the printer did. I smile as I walk to my car because I know Maur will absolutely love this, especially after her joke about my love of action movies. The card contains an enhanced picture of the two of us with huge shotguns, driving a convertible, chasing a Coroners' van. Inside I typed in dark red lettering: **Happy Birthday to my favorite body-snatching partner**. I laugh under my breath at my dorky creativity.

I quickly call in our usual order of Thai with my cell to the place down the street, and arrange for delivery to my apartment. On the way home, I stopped at a party store and picked up some shiny pink wrapping paper to wrap the chocolates up in. I almost fainted at the cost of the paper and bow; it cost almost as much as one bag of the chocolates. Oh well. She is worth every penny.

I glance at my watch as I pull in to my parking spot outside my apartment, and discover I have exactly four minutes until the allotted hour is up. Maura is a punctual woman, and I wouldn't be surprised if she arrived right now, though I seriously hope not. I frantically look around the parking lot and not seeing her car, breathe a sigh of relief. _Run Rizzoli_, I tell myself as I skip up the stairs leading up to my apartment. I unlocked my door in record time, turned around to shut the door and jump back in shock. I am looking into the happy green eyes of Maura. I ignore the impulse to scratch my head in confusion, and step back to allow her to enter my humble abode.

"Hey Maura. Come in please." I school my face to hide my surprise, knowing the ever-observant Doctor Isles will notice something is amiss.

"Jane, hello. I am sorry I am a little late, the traffic over here was horrible." She shakes her head and walks in, her stride perfect, her new dress free of wrinkles.

"You're hardly late Maur." I start to reach out to take her designer jacket only to remember the present nestled in my hand, and make a fake out move, sticking my thumb in my back pocket. She failed to notice my goof and hung her own jacket up in the closet.

Jo ran to circle around my feet, doing her dog bounce of excitement. "Jo," I mutter at her and tuck the sack containing Maura's present behind my back, hopefully out of her line of sight. She glances down at Jo, and then glares at my arm tucked behind my back. Obviously deciding not to say anything about my hidden hand, she bends down to give Jo a head scratch, and looking away from me. Oh, you are so sly Rizzoli, I think to myself. _Dork_.

"Take a seat and I'm gonna go take Jo for a quick walk. You've been here before, so just make yourself at home. Be back in a jiffy." I shoot her a smile and slide the package to my front, flinching at the paper rustle noise it made, then clip on Jo's leash, and skip out of the door. I'm going to wrap her present in my car. I got scissors, tape and a bunch of other junk in there. Make it so Rizzoli, I mutter to myself in imitation of Captain Picard from Star Trek.

Standing on the sidewalk, out of the line of sight from my apartment, I slink to the parking lot with Jo trotting along beside me. I glance around to see if I am being watched, but it appears the coast is clear. I unlock my car door and we dive in. Jo jumps on the back seat and sits, looking at me funny. Typical dog, always judging. "You wrap the present then," I scowl at her.

Digging out my supplies, I do a quick wrap of Maura's gift and put her bow dead center on the package. Gotta be perfect. I smile at the girlishness of the wrapping paper; it's shiny, it's pink, it's so Maura. Even the bow has extra curls and fluffs in the ribbon. I smile at Jo as happiness creeps in. We jump out of the car, careful of my pretty parcel tucked under my arm, jog down the block so Jo can relieve herself, and then head back to my apartment.

Jo and I step into my apartment and smell the lovely scent of food. The Thai delivery arrived while I was out. Damn, that means Maura shelled out the dough for the food. I wanted to buy her dinner. In a goofy voice I shout, "honey, I'm home." I hang up my jacket in the closet and tuck the present onto the shelf away from Maura's eyes, then unclip Jo and let her run free, and walk into my kitchen area.

Maura turned from the food sack and smiled at me, pausing in the unloading of the different cartons of Thai. In a fake southern accent she responded, "darl'n you were gone so long." My steps faltered for a moment at the beauty of her smile, and the silliness of her tone. I just stopped walking to avoid a face first skid into the counter. Maura tilted her head, watching me make an idiot of myself, and then went back to getting the food set out. I slowly stepped up beside her and rested my hand gently on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Lately, I can't help but touch her.

"Maur, what do I owe you?"

"Nothing Jane, my treat." Maura kept her head ducked down, looking away from my eyes.

"No. Doc. I invited you, so I'm paying for everything. That's the deal; Jo wouldn't let me do otherwise."

"OH, really Jane? Is she giving you dating tips now?"

"Well, all the boy dogs chase her, so I figure she must be doing something right. Now, even the girl dogs are after her too. My dog's a bisexual." I chuckle and smile at Maura. She stopped what she was doing and gave a shake of her head, frowning at the counter.

"Is this a date then Jane?"

"Do you want it to be?"

She didn't respond to my innuendo so I decided to just roll on. I grabbed my carton of food and pranced to my couch, plopping down, and twirling a chopstick while waiting for Maura to join me. It takes her a moment to gather her food, chopsticks and glass of wine then she saunters over and delicately sits on my couch, laying a napkin in her lap.

"Jeez Maur, you are so proper." I look down at my slouched form then over to her, and I give her a little poke in the arm. She giggled, so I leaned forward to grab the remote and get the movie started.

"What guns and ammo movie did you pick," Maura asked, then placed her rice and chicken coated chopsticks between her lips.

I turned my head to look at her to answer, but found my voice wouldn't cooperate. I stare transfixed at her chopsticks entering her mouth and her lips closing over them, removing the food. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, and thoughts of those lips closing on something else flooding my mind. I quickly turned my head to avoid detection. _Oh no Jane_, I think, definitely not a best friend type of thought.

I looked down at my carton of food and suddenly I feel not so hungry, at least not for food. I feel my breathing getting shallower and my palms starting to sweat. I smell Maura's perfume lingering on the air under my nose and it makes my mouth water. _OH bad Jane, bad. _I reprimand myself internally. She is your friend. You're not supposed to have these thoughts about your friend. FRIEND Jane. Hear that! My conscience yells at me. If I ignore it, maybe it will go away. I peek a glance at Maura, she remains unaware of my internal debate, thank God.

"Uh, I picked the Fast and the Furious movie. The one with the really muscular guy you like so much and that blonde pretty boy that bags the sexy girl." I answer her question finally.

"He must be on anabolic steroids. The human male is not meant to have such naturally large muscles. I like gazing at him, he's sexy, and he's such an odd actor."

"Well Maur, they didn't give him the part for his brains, just for his brawn."

""You mean his increased Pectorals muscle," She said in an absolutely serious voice.

"Yep, that's right." I agreed just to stop the Britannia explanation I knew was on the way out of her mouth.

The movie begins and I jump up to dim the lights then sat back down, and leaned back getting comfortable.

"It is impossible to race like that. The engines wouldn't process the gasoline fast enough, the wheels would buckle, and the nitrogen oxide would cause it to explode." She explains to me at the beginning scene.

I turn my head to give her the 'look'. The one that says 'shhhh, ruining my enjoyment here'. She looked down then, getting all bashful and continued to eat in silence. I chose to keep my eyes focused on the screen, not wanting any other stray thoughts to color my enjoyment of this rare action movie watching moment. Suddenly feeling like my mouth has a sock in it, I get up and grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge, handing one to Maura, our fingers brushing briefly at the exchange. I feel tingles in my fingertips. Hmm, must just be the cold bottles numbing my nerves. Yeah got to be, I think.

Maura finishes her dinner, throwing away our trash. She is so obsessive about leaving food out; something like bacteria multiplies every 20 seconds or something like that. She finishes in the kitchen then sits back down on the couch, but closer to me than before. I feel the heat of her thigh resting against mine, the pressure of her slim thigh muscles clenching occasionally. Heat of another kind warms my lower belly causing my lower back muscles to clench slightly. Shit, shit, shit.

I lean back into the couch, resting my arms on my stomach. Maura let her arms dangle at her sides, her elbow resting beside my breast, bumping and brushing it with every deep breath she takes. My stiffening nipples begin to press against my forearms. I think that I'm gonna pass out from arousal before this movie ends. I turn to look at Maura, and though she is facing and watching the movie, the corner of her mouth is lifted in a smirk. Huh, I think briefly, then try to focus again on the movie.

"You like the movie so far?" I asked Maura to cover my sudden shallow breaths.

"I love it. Especially the music. It's so primal," Maura answered in a low rumbling voice.

Primal, yeah Maura, that is it exactly. All moisture evaporated from my mouth, leaving it dry and sticky. Swallow Jane, my conscience says, you won't die from the sudden lump lodged in your throat. I take a long drink from my water bottle, enjoying the cool liquid trickling down my throat. I whimper in pleasure, then I catch Maura out of the corner of my eye watching me swallow the water, her green eyes dark and her mouth set. I finish my drink and I set the bottle down on the coffee table, turning my head to meet her gaze. Her eyes flicker to my wet lips and then back to my eyes. Her thigh presses firmer against mine and she wiggles close to me, her eyes never leaving mine. I see want in her eyes and I know my own mirror hers.

The movie continues to play in the background but I could not have cared. An urge to kiss Maura enters my brain and flows down to my muscles, making the move before I can second-guess the action. I lean toward her lips, feeling her quickened breath caressing my damp mouth. I let my eyes flutter shut a few centimeters from her mouth and press in. She reaches up to grasp my arms, tugging me in and kissing me back, rough and hungry.

_Oh Jane, Bad Jane _my conscience scolds; _fuck off _my hormones respond. God, her lips are so soft, like velvet and silk combined. Maura's tongue brushes my lower lip and I can't help but release a small moan.

The phone ringing in the background breaks us apart. I stare into Maura's eyes, feeling my pulse pounding in my ears. We just… I did and she….responded. Wow.

"Jane, your cell is ringing," said Maura after she regained her breath.

I continue to stare into her dark green eyes, falling into them. My short-circuited brain registered what she said and I say, "yeah, phone. Got it." Good one Rizzoli, I mutter, and get up to grab my ringing phone off my kitchen counter, turning my back to Maura.

"Rizzoli,"

"Hey Jane. Are you exercising or something? You're huffing in my ear. Don't stroke out on me."

"Go fuck a duck. What's going on?" I hear Maura murmur something about another dollar for my jar. Great.

"We have located William Harold Jr. He came home an hour ago and his father insisted he come down to the station as soon as possible. Willy put up a fight, so his dad dragged him down to the station anyways. He is here waiting in Interview 1. We need you down here ASAP."

"We need to interview him without the father present. I'm on my way." I shut my phone and stare down at it for a minute gathering my thoughts, then I turned around and walked back to the couch, sitting next to Maura. She is watching me.

"Work. They found Willy."

"I know. I overheard."

"Will you wait here for me to get back? I have a surprise for you." I gaze into her green eyes, noticing the sparkling quality of the color. When it comes to Maura, everything seems to sparkle.

"I need to go take care of Bass, but I can return later if you want. And Jane, you don't need to surprise me with anything, really." Maura gazed into my eyes, and then stared at her knees, bouncing her legs up and down slightly. She is shy about kissing me. Shy and sexy.

I take her hand and say, "I want to. You deserve to be surprised." Oh, clique there Jane, I think. _Go slap yourself_, I inwardly scowl.

I left Maura sitting on my couch, smiling at the bouncing DVD logo and petting Jo. What a goofy woman, I think. I frown then because my feelings are no longer that of a best friend towards Maura. I gather my coat and walk out of my apartment. It occurs to me that I kissed my best friend and she kissed me back. Friendly kisses don't usually involve tongues. I spent a whole days pay for her birthday present.

Frost was right; there is more than friendship going on here. I am powerless to stop it, and I don't want to either. I smile the whole drive to the police station to interview a potential murderer.

Yeah, I think I got bit by the love bug, bad; and she wears a sparkling pink dress and has lips of velvet heat.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think... **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. No profit made here.

Rated T to M. - Kissing and such here.

Blow Out the Candle and Make a Wish

Chapter Four:

I arrived at the station a mere thirty minutes after leaving Maura and my apartment. Frost sat at his desk while Korsak stayed in the Interview room with Willy.

"Hey Jane, you finally catch your breath? I didn't like, interrupt your uh, plans, did I?" Frost met my eyes and then gave a quick wink, assuming I was performing a certain type of exercise.

"Get it outta the gutter. No, I was not. Not really your business anyways." I walked over to my desk, grabbing my case file on Willy and went to meet the illustrious William Harold Jr.

The kid sitting in the interview room looked up at me as I walked in, meeting my gaze with his dark emerald eyes, challenging me with an arched eyebrow.

Cocky little prick, I think as I pull out a seat across from him and lean forward on the table, resting on my elbows and clasping my hands on top of the case file. I retrieve my audio recorder, set it on the table, in view, and turn it on.

"Willy, I'm Detective Rizzoli." I extend my right hand for a brief shake, but he just gazes at my hand then looks up to meet my eyes again.

"That's nice. I'm Willy. Your pal here," he pointed with his thumb to Korsak, "has kept me locked in this room for two hours without answering my questions. What the fuck is going on here?"

"Jake is dead. Want to tell me where you were at during third period today and all the following hours after. You are in a lot of trouble right now. Now before we begin, I want you to understand anything you say can be used against you in court, you have the right to an attorney present, do you understand what I just said Willy, about having an attorney present and our use of your statement against you for legal purposes?"

"Yeah, sure, I get it. I blow off my mouth and you arrest me under false pretenses. I watch COPS ya dig. Now, what do you mean he's dead?" Willy's face turned white and his hands grasped the edge of the table, acting as an anchor for his shocked body. I write down Willy's confirmation of the Miranda warning, turning my audio recorder towards him for a record of this interview.

"So kid, is dead like not in your vocabulary? Your ex-friend is now down in our Morgue." Korsak chimed in, sitting up and getting ready either to catch Willy on his slide to the floor or to stop the blows he is planning to throw in my direction.

Willy stared at the table surface for a long time before he said, "I want a lawyer."

I lifted my eyebrow and turned to look at Korsak, knowing our unguarded questioning of Willy was as good as over. Crapola.

"Okay. It was nice chatting with you Mr. Harold, Jane and I will send your attorney in when he arrives to the squad room." With a flurry of movement, Korsak and I grab our notes, the recorder, and exit the room to walk to our desks. I glance at the clock and note it is nearly eleven.

"Hey Frost," I shout from my desk to get his attention. He lifts his head from his monitor and looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to book it out of here. I sort of was busy earlier and I would like to get back to that." I smile at him and give a slight wink.

"Ah Ha, okay Rizzoli. I will take Willy down to a cell later because his attorney will not be here for at least three hours and the kid looks dead on his feet. Just come in early tomorrow if you can. We got to set up the party for the Doc too."

"Will do then. Night."

I gather my jacket, phone, files and walk out to my car, crossing my fingers that Maura decided to come back and stay with me tonight. I want to see her again before I close my eyes for the night. I need to make sure she isn't spooked about earlier, but that might be a conversation over coffee tomorrow after her yoga class.

I am just not good at talking about my feelings.

I park my car in my parking slot and look around briefly for Maura's car, but it is nowhere to be seen. I remember as I walk up to my apartment, I didn't see it earlier either. Hmm. I give a shrug and unlock my door while holding my breath.

The lights in the living room are off and I crane my ear listening for any movement from within. It is silent, not even Jo is clinking around. Damn, I bet Maura left and ran away.

I shut the door with a bit too much force, causing it to slam. I hear Jo clinking down the hallway towards me.

"Hi Jo. Where is Maura, girl? Did she leave us?" I look down at her and coo.

She stares up at me, then wheels around and runs towards my bedroom. I open the door to the coat closet to hang up my jacket, and that's when I notice and recognize the scent hitting my nose. Squinting inside for a better look, I see the designer jacket still resting on a hook in the closet. I release a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. _So, she didn't leave me_.

I feel the sting of tears at the confirmation she didn't run. I know from experience wanting someone in the heat of the moment and sticking around to carry out the desire are two separate issues. I smile at the thought Maura is the latter. I am usually the former, but for her I'd flip to the stick around type.

I remove my shoes and set them in the closet, out of the way and hidden from Jo's sharp little teeth. She already trashed two pairs of my favorite work loafers. I also now notice Maura's little heels sitting inside the closet too.

Flipping on the side lamp by the door and double-checking the locks on the apartment door, I tip toe as quietly as possible down the hallway to make a stop in the bathroom to relieve myself and to brush my teeth. I gently shut the door so the light wouldn't reflect into the bedroom and wake up Maura or alert Jo to my location.

Once finished, I walked into my bedroom, remove my clothes, leaving just my undershirt and my boy briefs, and squint in the direction of the bed, looking to see what side Maura happened to fall asleep on. I see a vague outlined hump dead in the center of the bed. I move to the side I always sleep on and slip under the covers, trying not to jostle Maura to much. I have about half of one side of the bed available for sleep.

Just peachy.

Lying on my side, back to Maura so I don't knee her in the tummy, I take a few deep breaths and prepare to sleep. I am almost there when I feel a warm arm wrapping gently around my waist and a pull, tugging my back into a warm, soft body. Maura wrapped me tightly against her front and rested her chin on my shoulder briefly before kissing my neck, murmuring and moaning in her sleep. I close my eyes again and crash into a deep sleep, a smile gracing my lips.

Morning dawned bright and early, and in my opinion, too freaking early. Maura stayed glued to my body the entire night, keeping the night chill away. Maura's cell phone alarm beeped annoyingly in my ear.

I reached over and hit the snooze button then I snuggled back down under the covers, rolling onto my back. Maura rolled with me and snuggled up to my side, laying her head on my shoulder and her hand splayed on my stomach.

I laid my arm around her, sneaking my fingers under the back of shirt she wore and rubbed her lower back with my fingertips. On reflex, she pressed firmer against my side and stretched her torso out, murmuring against my skin.

Soft breasts pressed into my side. I looked down at Maura's sleeping face, watching as her eyes blinked a few times then opened and gazed up, lifting her chin to get a better glance.

"Hi Jane."

"I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer waiting for you to get back. Jo convinced me to keep your sheets warm for you and I just could not refuse. She is very persuasive." Maura's lips lifted in a slight sleepy smile.

"Indeed she must be. You stayed. I can't tell you how happy I am you stayed." I blinked and smiled down at her.

"You asked me to and I needed to be here for you when you returned. How did the interview go?"

"Eh, it didn't. Twerp layered up practically the minute I finished the Miranda and explained the accident resulting in his 'friends' death."

"Hm, sounds suspicious." Maura said, and turned her head to gaze briefly out of my bedroom window before turning back to look up into my eyes, and lay her head on my chest.

Who would have thought Doctor Isles could be so snuggly in bed. Certainly not me. The few times we happened to fall asleep in each other's bed, she always stayed right at her edge, and as far away from me as possible. Nevertheless, today is different. I asked her to stay with me after we shared a not so friend like kiss and embrace. Our relationship dynamic is now forever changed, for good or ill I have yet to determine.

"Are you going to Yoga?"

"I originally planned to go, but I would rather enjoy a jog with you this morning. Is that okay?"

"Of course Maur, you are always welcome to jog with me. I'd love your company."

I give her body a squeeze and wrap my leg around her loose one, twining us together like a pretzel. I giggle in glee at the two of us, together, snuggling. She giggles along with me. The both of us are just pure nuts. I spy Jo sitting on the floor looking up at us. I bet she is thinking yep, they are total nuts, right after the 'get out of that bed and take me out now' thought.

"Just a minute Jo," I whisper down in her direction before returning my attention to Maura.

We gaze at each other until the alarm rings again. Maura moved up and reached to hit the snooze again. Her warm breasts brush against mine as she moves up and then back down.

A shiver shakes my muscles quickly, my eyelids flutter shut, and I gasp softly at the contact. It feels so good. I feel Maura moving and getting situated again. I open my eyes, and gaze into darkened green staring down into mine from a few inches away. Maura swings her leg over my hips to straddle mine and lies on top of my body, our soft breasts touching and resting upon each other.

"Oh God," I groan softly.

Maura brushes our lips together in a gentle meeting of hot lips. We kiss small pecks of our lips, until I can't take it anymore and introduce my tongue into the mix, touching and stroking. She returns my attack with equal fervor, our passion quickly igniting from a spark to a roaring flame, threatening to engulf our senses and doubts.

"Wait," pulling back from our kiss, Maura, said softly.

I gave a shake of my head to clear the fog and looking into her eyes, I say, "huh? Sorry Maur."

I avert my eyes and turn my head away from her. I'm just not able to look into her beautiful eyes while she deals me a rejection.

She doesn't get off my body, but continues to lie on me, reaching up to gently clasp my chin and turn it toward her. I jerk my head back and look out the window instead. I can be stubborn at the most inopportune times my mother always told me.

"Jane?" She whispers my name. It sounds like heaven to my ears, but I'm afraid she is about to kick me out of the clouds to crash hard into the cold earth.

Last night I was worried about her running away from me and today I need to worry about where my feet are threatening to carry me.

"Jane, look at me."

"Don't wanna." I pathetically say in a shaky tone.

"Jane Rizzoli, you look into my eyes right now." She demands of me. "Damn it, look at me. Today is my birthday and I want you to look me in the eyes and listen to what I have to say."

I roll my head and meet her gaze, reaching my hands down to clasp her wrists, stroking her soft skin with my thumbs. I manage to smile up at her and tease, "you owe my jar a dollar."

She opens her mouth in disbelief then smiles back at me, giggling, "you're right I do."

Maura gives me her serious face then, "today is my birthday and I want to spend it with you, as much of it as we can manage between work and emergencies."

"I know it's your birthday. I planned to spend it with you anyways, so it works out perfectly. How about that. Happy Birthday Maura."

"Thank you Jane." Leaning down again, she kisses my lips softly then deepens the kiss briefly before pulling back. I feel her quick, warm breath tickling my chin and neck.

"I am very happy right now, but we need to get up and get going. Work awaits, and you have an interview to do. I need to finish the labs on McAllister then input them in the database for the upcoming trial I know you will have."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

I give a little upwards thrust to dislodge her body, but she just hangs onto my hips tight with her thighs. It's turning me on feeling her sitting, and bouncing on my heated need; we really don't have time right now to start something serious. I feel we need to talk about our new change before we get each other naked, and I plan to at dinner tonight.

"So, dinner tonight? Famous Rizzoli casserole, can't pass it up." I grin at her in a cheesy way.

"I would love to."

"Okay it's settled then. Let's get running so then we can come back for some coffee and a special birthday omelet. If you are really good, I will let you open your present then."

"Present? I said you didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't worry; it's not a Gucci dress or the Hope diamond. I know you will enjoy it though, so let's get going so we can get back." I made a little ushering motion with my hand and threw back the covers off us.

As predicted, she ran to the bathroom to avoid the chill of my apartment. Maura always sleeps in very little clothing. I giggled in an evil way and went to my closet to gather clothing appropriate for running for Maura and for me to wear.

I know she only brought her Yoga tights and they are to thin to run around in, so I always let her borrow my sweats when she runs with me. Maura Isles doesn't own any of her own sweats, not designer made and suitable for actually sweating in. Dating a high maintenance Maura will be drastically different then being a best friend to high maintenance Maura.

Why did I kiss her? I ask myself.

Oh yeah, because I'm crazy about her.

Primpy women just make me go all gooey inside.

**A/N: I am working on the next couple of chapters to r****ound it up. Send me reviews and let me know if you liked it or if it sucks**… +)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles; they just chase me and plead I write stories about them.

Rated T to M, kissing and such found here.

Blow Out the Candle and Make a Wish

Chapter Five:

After commenting on the grayness of my set of sweats and that the shorts I gave to her didn't match her shoes, Maura and I finally dressed in hooded sweatshirts and long sweat shorts for our run. The cool Boston morning will chill our bodies before we reach my set pace. I took Jo down for a break earlier, I decided while Maura was in the bathroom, the first time, that I didn't want to keep a slow pace today and Jo has to have a slower pace when she runs with me; her stubby little legs just can't keep up with my lengthy strides.

Today I need to work and sweat, buckets full. The tension in my thighs and between them will power my stride for miles. Maura better be able to keep up.

"Come on Maura, the sun is going to set before we get out to enjoy it." I shout at her.

Okay maybe the sun setting part is an exaggeration, but jeez, it's not like she has to curl her hair for our run. Oh, I so hope that's not what she is doing in my bathroom where she went to change into her outfit, blushing and getting all shy again. She's so cute. Impractical, but still cute.

"Maurrrrrr," I release a whine.

"JANE, I'm almost done. Hold onto your Gluteus Maximus already. You are so impatient sometimes."

"I am ALWAYS impatient."

"It's not flattering behavior right now." The bathroom door opens and out walks Maura, hair tucked into a ponytail and outfitted in the sweats I handed her fifteen minutes ago.

Wow. She is just…fabulous even in dingy clothes, especially my dingy clothes. _MhhMMMM. _Bad thought Jane! Think about dinner.. Shit, I need to go get groceries for the casserole. I will go after the interview. Frost will hardly miss me.

My mind isn't on work right now and it should be.

When thinking about food fails as an adequate distraction for my libido, I decide to stretch out my muscles so I will be in top shape for tonight. I can't have a pulled muscle while trying to please Maura.

_Doh! Jane, why are you thinking about your performing qualities tonight?_, my conscience questions.

_Die,_ conscience.

"Let's go then. Pavement pounding." She smiles at me and heads to the door while I still stand and stare stupidly at her retreating bouncing butt cheeks. _Pounding. Yeah indeed. _

It's going to be a looong day. I tuck my cell phone and keys into my sweats, and we leave my apartment.

We head in the direction of the park down the block, easing into a medium speed pace, and chatting about my approach for interview. I explain to Maura what the attorney will do to stop the mouth diarrhea, which usually yields the truth, especially when it's a young guy in the hot seat.

She gave me puzzled look at the mouth diarrhea comment, and then explained the impossible factor of having diarrhea in the mouth. I just shake my head at her and explain more about the boy's fear of going to jail will hopefully override is logic of listening to his attorney. This boy however, I'm not so sure and I explain to Maura in a low voice what the kid said to me and how he acted.

"Jane,.. you might have… a problem getting… him to open up." She says in between breaths and strides.

"I hope not. I want… to close this case." I look over at her and notice sweat gathering at her temples and below her ears.

I speed up my pace_. _

_HEHEE_. I giggle under my breath. I am hardly breathing hard or sweating at this point. Maura gasps in a breath and matches my stride; such a competitive woman she is.

"You will," she confirms.

We run all the way down the park jogging path and flip around to head back to my apartment, totaling a six-mile distance all together. I glance over at Maura's shirt and see it darkened at the underarms and around the neck. _Maybe she will need a massage later_…._My hands touching her smooth warm skin without any barriers between us._

I feel moisture gathering between my thighs, fueling my muscles for another kind of rhythm. My steps briefly slow, but I continue at my pace with no more trouble.

I run this circuit three times a week; Maura will accompany me every so often, but she usually participates in sedentary exercises. I stop my mind from wandering on her favorite types of sedentary exercises.

We reach my apartment. Maura and I complete our cool down stretches and both gulp half a bottle of water before deciding who gets the shower first. Maura brought back a change of clothes when she returned last night, so I let her shower first. She is my guest after all, even though I had my tongue in her mouth an hour ago.

I set the coffee machine to go, taking off my clothes and walking naked to my bedroom to await my shower. My running clothes reek so I went and set them on top of my washer. Returning to my bedroom for my towel off the door, I failed to notice the bathroom door was no longer closed and the shower stopped running. Maura stood in my bedroom, in her red silk bra and thong, getting dressed in her work suit.

_OH Fuck me, please? _My libido screams.

I stand in the doorway transfixed by the movement of her smooth back muscles and her soft looking thighs as she bent over digging into her garment bag. She stood up and turned with her blouse in hand, jumping back when our eyes met from across the room. We gaze at each other for a few minutes. I've quit breathing by this point.

I swallow the sudden lump in my throat and breathlessly mutter, pointing to the bathroom, "Shower. Me."

I twirl and march quickly to the bathroom, holding my breath until the door is closed. I lean against the closed door and release my breath or pass out. I close my eyes and moan softly. _Jane you know you want to do the mambo with her. Quit denying me. _My libido screams at me.

"I know, I know" I agree.

I get the shower going and jump as quickly under the spray as I can. I feel my slickness streaming in a warm trickle down my upper thigh, mixing with the water. I consider, briefly, the logic of easing the tension before I realize, I really have no other choice. I definitely can't focus in this state. I've never been so turned on in my life. It's as if Maura has a match against my skin, fluttering it closer and then pulling it away, just enough to sear my skin, making me yelp in pleasure and pain.

I wet my hair, rinsing the sweat off my body quickly before leaning back against the wall, and lifting my foot to rest on the ledge separating the tub and shower wall line. I glide my palm to my breast, briefly touching the nipple before heading down my stomach and into my soft hair and hot lips. I groan at the feel of my fingers gliding through wetness, exploring myself. I enter myself briefly spreading my wetness around and thrusting in for a few strokes, enjoying the penetration.

Touching myself is not a new experience and I know how to touch when I want a slow build up or a fast, hard shaking orgasm. I want hard, and quick. Finding my hardness, I press up with two fingers and back down, up and down, keeping the rhythm constant and the pressure firm. I feel my lifted leg shaking and to avoid an accident I set my foot down and lean back more, splaying my legs as much as possible.

The new position allows for a harder stroke. I feel the heat, the pressure, shaking my abdominal muscles, and stretching my back muscles. I moan, I gasp, and grabbing onto the shower bar for balance I let my orgasm stretch me, shake me, and sweep my thoughts away for a blissful moment of warm pleasure. Riding the quivers, I slump against the wall and rest my head back with a thump. _Uhhh, so good. _

I scrub and rinse, turn off the shower to step out and dry off, feeling much more relaxed then when I first entered the bathroom. Wrapping up my body in my towel, I open the door and walk to my bedroom, looking around for Maura before removing my towel. Not finding her in the bedroom, I yank off my towel and get dressed in black slacks and a navy blue button-down oxford. I walk into the kitchen and see Maura sitting at the table, Jo at her feet, sipping a mug of coffee and eating a bagel.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" She asked me, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smirk.

Our eyes meet as I walk over to get my own mug of coffee.

"It was heaven. Would you like me to make you an omelet or is the bagel enough?"

"The bagel is fine. I'm not very hungry right now, too much tension in my muscles."

Not for me. Poor Maura. It's her birthday and I've got her wound up.

I decide to change the innuendo-laced subject and ask, "Would you like to open your present now?"

"May I wait until dinner tonight? I want the anticipation with me today."

_Oh. _"You are the Birthday girl Maur, whatever you want." I beam a full watt smile at her and she smiles back just as big, and reaches out to clasp my fingers gently before releasing and drinking more of her coffee.

Nuts. We have both gone nuts for each other. Two days ago, I was worried about getting the perfect gift for Maura, and now, I know the perfect gift can't be bought, only given away and doesn't come in pink wrapping paper.

My cell phone ringing interrupts my thoughts. It's Frost, the attorney and the suspect is ready for interview. I tell him I will be right there.

"Work again."

"I gathered. I need to get down to the Morgue and double check the lab results on a few other of my patients."

"Yeah, work always intrudes." I smirk and she laughs at me.

"Hey Maura, where is your car parked? I looked for it last night when I got back and I couldn't find it."

"OH, I parked it in the garage up the street. They have attendants, and I purchased a monthly pass for its use. I knew it would be a worthwhile purchase."

_Huh_. Makes sense, I guess. Maura drives a dark gray Mercedes convertible. A definite mark for any car thief's trotting the street looking for a decent and easy take. But that means she has to walk down the block and across darkened alleys.

"Maura, that means you have to walk here in the dark. Often too, because you always stay until really late."

"It's all right Jane. I have never felt afraid."

I never felt afraid either, until I was kidnapped out of my own apartment. I tell this to Maura, but I can see she is my match for stubbornness. We will discuss this again, I tell her. She just murmurs agreement. I glance at the wall clock and noting the time, realize I need to leave ASAP.

"We have to leave now," I tell her. "I want to beat rush hour."

She puts her dirty coffee mug and plate in my sink then walks to the bedroom to gather her purse and garment bag, waiting by the couch for me to also gather my crap so we can leave. I shut off the coffee pot and leave my mug on the table in defiance, and then I put on my boots, give Jo a kiss on the head and scratch, grab my jacket and messenger bag then follow Maura out of my apartment and to our cars.

In the hallway before leaving the building, I grasp her arm, pulling her back towards me and brush our lips together. She kisses back then pulls away, eyes focusing on my flushed cheeks and pouty lips.

Yes, I do believe Doctor Isles is very tense.

"Happy Birthday Maur. See you at work." I walk South. After a brief pause, she heads North to her parked in a garage Benz.

I stop at the coffee shop by the station house and pick up four regular coffees, feeling especially generous this morning. I practically skip into the squad room, mindful of the hot cups of course. Frost stares at me oddly from his desk chair and Korsak is in the interview room, again, keeping an eye on Junior in there. I tap the glass, getting his attention with the 'come out here' tap, and set his coffee on his desk. I figure we need to have a brief powwow before going in there guns blazing.

Korsak reports to us that the kid refuses to talk, to the attorney or to us.

"Fucking Great" I exclaim.

Frost holds out his hand in front of my face and looks at me expectantly.

"What? I left the donuts at home."

He laughs and points to an empty ice cream container wrapped in newspaper, sitting on my desk labeled with 'Jane's potty mouth money'.

"Well, Fuck me sideways," I say. Somebody has a sense of humor, probably Korsak. Then it hits me. Maura left my house when I was in the interview room last night. It had to be her.

I walk over and grab my wallet, shoving five dollars in the damn thing. I figure that will cover my mouth for today. Frost watches me the entire time and laughs until he has to get a tissue for the tears streaming down his face.

Only Maura can make me pay for cursing. _GRRR_.

I grab my desk chair and wheel over to sit by Frost, waiting for Korsak to do the same. After we are all gathered around a desk, I explain we need to do the sympathetic cop persona with Willy. I don't think bullying him will make him squeal. If he refuses to talk by the end of the first hour of the interview, then we need to try something different.

"All in favor?" I ask.

"I"

"I"

"Okay," I outstretch my hand for the hand break and wait for the others to do the same, "in we go."

We disperse to go to our respective positions, Korsak and I on the offense and Frost on the defense. Interviewing a suspect is a lot like playing touch football; no tackling or hard hitting, but verbal insults are a requirement, and a cunning defense is necessary to capture the flags.

I sit beside Willy and his attorney, turning in my chair to meet his eyes when he finally raises them to look at me. Frost decides to sit down the table, out of the line of sight, but still available for the sneak attack when I give him the signal. Korsak sits directly across from Willy, staring him down in disgust.

I set the cold can of Pepsi I brought in with me in front of Willy; the kid has to have dry mouth by now, between the stress of the situation and the heat of the Interview room. We always keep the temperature a few degrees warmer in here than the rest of the squad. I say, don't let the interviewees get too comfortable in their environment or they get cocky. Hasn't failed me yet.

"So Mr. Harold, you do know why we kept you here overnight?" Korsak asks, leaning forward on the table, catching Willy's gaze and holding.

Instead of answering, Willy nods his head slightly.

"Willy we need you to explain where you were. That is all. Just tell us what you did yesterday and we'll work something out." I say.

His attorney leans to whisper in his ear, and then Willy says, "I was at school. I had a headache, so I went home."

"You see Willy, that's not exactly true because your housekeeper said she hadn't seen you yesterday." Korsak pointed out his lie.

"Who is your girlfriend? We need to question her." I lean into his personal space and whisper, "You know a young, strong man such as yourself, I bet spent his 'day off' with his lady friend. Am I right?"

After a moment, Willy gave another nod.

I looked at Korsak and gave the eyebrow arch, our signal for him to take over. Frost remained silent in the corner, watching for the tears to start flowing. That's his sign to grab the flag and run.

"Mr. Harold we just want to get some answers to a few unanswered questions. If you spent your day off with your girlfriend, well, that's fine son, but we need to know where you two were at and what you were doing. Not specifics though." He raised his hand up and gave Willy a huge smile and wink.

"Sandy and me, we met up." Willy whispered in response.

"Sandy, that your girl's name? Where did you meet up? What does meet up mean exactly?" Korsak asked.

"We met up during 2nd period and went to our spot to be together. We do it all the time, as does everybody else."

"Where?"

Willy took a deep breath and stared at the table for a few minutes before saying, "by the football field, not too far away from the school, but enough to give us some privacy and not worry about getting caught. All the kids do it."

Korsak gave me the ear tug, my signal to take it. "But this time you did get caught didn't you? Only it wasn't faculty that found the two of you." I watched his face, watched his cheeks drain of color and his eyes stay locked on the table surface, tears gathering and dripping down. "It was Jake, wasn't it?"

He started to sob, and then nodded his head, laying his forehead down on the table and shaking with the strength of his tears. _Got him_.

I handed him a tissue and waited a few minutes until he quit his gasping and hiccupping. In a barely audible whisper, I hear, "It was an accident. It was an accident."

Willy's attorney leaned over and grasped his shoulder, trying to stop him from talking but Willy didn't stop.

"I was 'with' Sandy and Jake barged in, grabbing my t-shirt and pulling me off her." He gasped a few breaths then continued, "I turned and shoved him, hard to the ground. I covered Sandy from his eyes until we got our clothes back on. I told Jake he was a dirty fag and to leave me alone if he was going to be a jerk about me and Sandy. He kept repeating over and over 'how could I fuck this slut'.

"I offered to talk to him for a minute outside. We walked back into the school hallway, nobody was around, they was all in class. We slipped into the Girl's room to talk in private away from other ears. See Detective, nobody knows at school how much Jake means to me. The whole time we were in the bathroom, he just kept calling Sandy a slut and how my dick would fall off because of that nasty cunt I stuck it in."

"I couldn't make him shut up. So, I gave him a swirly. He didn't fight me too much and then he went limp under my hands. He wasn't breathing anymore. I set him down and I just ran. I spent the day down by the river, the spot where Jake and I used to park. It was an accident and I just didn't know what to do." Tears were streaming down his cheeks at this point and I looked at Frost, tapped my chin, his signal to sweep in and finish up. Frost stood up from his seat and moved around to stand behind Willy.

"William Harold, you are under arrest for the murder of Jacob McAllister. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law; you have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained?" He took out his handcuffs, pulling Willy out of his chair and snapping them on.

Willy confirmed his acceptance of his rights. I looked at Korsak and then at Frost.

"Take him down to booking and notify the parents of his arrest." I stepped up to face Willy, catching his eyes, "according to his parents, Jake loved you very much and you hurt him deeply. Think about him, what you've done, and stop thinking about yourself for once." With a spin on my heel, I exited the room and didn't stop walking until I reached my desk, keeping my back to the Interview room the whole time.

_I want and need to see Maura_.

An indescribable heaviness sinks into my chest, weighing heavy on my heart and my mind. Willy killed to protect his secret love.

I will never be ashamed of my feelings for Maura.

I call down to the Morgue and arrange for her to come up to the squad room in an hour. I wave Korsak over to my desk and explain how I want to set up for Maura's party now. I quickly call the flower shop across the street and arrange for a two dozen bouquet of Red, White, and Pink roses to be delivered as soon as possible to Maura Isles, Homicide squad room. They promised delivery in twenty minutes.

I step into the restroom and consider my presentation of her flowers. My normal course would be to just thrust them into her hand and say 'here ya go', pass me the cake.

We have the balloons, the cake, the flowers, all gathered around the conference table. Now we are just missing the guest of honor. I made a duplicate copy of my card so she can share with the other Detectives if she wants to. It is a pretty funny card.

I hear the elevator ding and walk out to greet Maura, grasping her forearm and leading her back to the conference table giving her some fib about needing her to look at a stack of files. She enters the room before me and gasps, "oh Jane. You…."

"Yeah, I did Maur. Don't go all speechless on me. It makes me nervous when you do that." A well placed elbow lands in my stomach and I grunt in her ear. "Your party awaits dear Doctor."

On impulse, I reach out, clasp her hand, leading her with faltering steps over to the table, and hand her the flowers. She smells the flowers and smiles in an odd way. I smile at her and lean in to give her a kiss on her cheek, lingering and letting her decide how public she wants our new relationship to be. She has no compunction to turn her head and capture my lips, nibbling softly before pulling away, and turning to stare around at the shocked faces and the fluttering balloons.

"Thank you Jane." She whispers near my ear.

"No Maura, Thank you." I smile a full grin and know I look like an idiot. Maura Isles has the power to make me look like a fool and I adore every silly second.

**A/N: The ride isn't quite over yet. I have one or two more chapters to round out this tale. Thank you for your reviews and enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, no profit made here.

Rated M:::: Maura in a whip cream bikini, Ha… Made ya look.. Enjoy

Blow Out the Candle and Make a Wish

Chapter Six:

Maura's party ended over an hour ago. She left directly after saying she needed to run some errands before coming over to my house. Knowing how punctual she can be, I am going to plan for her to arrive earlier than expected. The clock is ticking.

While still in the squad room and looking over my shoulder for nosy busybodies, I briefly Google a few articles on dating a woman. I want to impress Maura with my knowledge for once. Every article I browsed explained dinners, dances, attire. All similar to dating a man. Only difference is the sexual intimacy then being with Maura shouldn't be a problem. After this morning, I'd say it's safe to assume we already got the kissing thing down. When she planted one on me during the party, it knocked my doubt about her running on me completely away.

Frost and Korsak ribbed me pretty good about the whole kissing on the lips deal during Maura's party. I could see the jealousy in their glances, the elbow side nudges. Poor suckers. I know Frost admires Maura, and Korsak thinks she's hot. I smacked them both over the head in response, telling them to shut it or lose it. Korsak laughed at my possessiveness.

Frost gave me an eyebrow lift and said in a squeal "busy huh, I bet your were really busy last night. I didn't know you and the Doc liked to play Doctor after hours Rizzoli."

I just flipped them off, grabbed my case files, paperwork and bag, then ran as fast as my legs could carry me out to my car to head home. The clock is ticking the minutes away and I need to go grocery shopping for my big cooking adventure. Somehow, I just don't think giving Maura a case of food poisoning on her birthday from spoiled eggs wouldn't do, not to mention seriously decrease my chances of seducing her tonight. I frantically hurried home to make a list for all the items I will need for Maura's casserole-birthday dinner. I should get a dessert too, women love dessert; I know I do.

_Hmm cheesecake, with strawberries and whip cream. Oh, Yeah,. . . . . Perfect seduction food. _

Jo is absolutely no help in making the list, except when I mentioned her Begg'n Bits, and at this, she wagged her tail frantically against my leg. God, she's such a dog sometimes. Though I can hardly blame her, Maura is quickly becoming my form of Begg'n Bits, one look at me with her sparkling eyes and I wag my tail; I would if I had one anyways.

With my list firmly clasped in my hand, I drove to the market, weaving in the rush hour traffic as I do.

It's early evening, and everyone in Boston is at my regular market, the parking lot is packed and I swear, fifty old ladies are driving around in a circle looking for parking. _Well Fuck_. I'm going to have to ask Maura if thinking curse words counts in regards to my 'potty mouth jar'. I fucking hope not.

Now, where to park, I think as I tap my fingers against my steering wheel in frustration. Driving out of the lot and down the block, I decide to park in the almost empty bookstore parking lot two blocks away and just jog down the block to the store; speed counts in this endeavor. I grab a cart and weave through the aisles as fast as I am able to without plowing into the twenty Grannies with their walkers. _Damn, is it like senior citizen day here and I missed the memo?_

I toss in my ingredients from the list and wheel over to pick up the easy bake cheesecake mix. I know I'm not the next Julia Child, but damn, I know how to stir, pour, and refrigerate; I did bartend in my early twenties. The casserole is the only recipe my mother insisted, I mean, insisted I learn how to prep and bake without burning. A burned dinner on Maura's birthday just won't do. I waited ten minutes in the slow moving line, and paid for my purchases, totaling a whopping hundred bucks for some sauce, cheese, and noodles. I try not to tear up as I swipe my credit card.

I feel like I spent my whole current paycheck on Maura, I know for a fact at least half. Jo and I can eat Ramen noodles for the next few weeks, so long as today is a happy day for Maura. I desperately want to make her birthday as special as I possibly can. If I have to spend my whole paycheck, well then I guess I will. I might shed a few tears afterwards though. I'm pretty confident she really enjoyed her surprise party because she couldn't stop smiling at me the whole time. She loved her card, laughed so hard she cried. I blushed at her laughing.

I'm very proud of myself I didn't fall on my face because I sure stumbled a few times. She noticed and held my arm during the whole party. She never left my side the whole time either. I felt hot and cold from the shivers her sparkling green eyes gave me when our eyes would meet. I didn't point out the implications of our lip locking and how it appeared to the rest of the squad. I need to know where we stand, touchy friends or soon to be lovers. I know which one I want, but I need to know what Maur wants.

I jog back to my car, purchases in tow and stow them in my trunk for the ride back. I stopped at a really expensive liquor store and picked up a bottle of Merlot; Maura mentioned she loved it. I almost fainted when the attendant gave me the ninety-four dollar price. _AHHH_. I asked him to wrap it in three sacks for padding. I would cry, outright sob if it got cracked or busted before I get back to my apartment.

At the rate of my spending this week combined with my new curse word jar, I'm going to be putting the free flavor packs from my Ramen packages into my 'potty mouth jar' by the end of the month. The hell if I'm going to stop being a potty mouth just because a beautiful woman with pretty green eyes says so.

Maybe I can cheat a little or perhaps I'll just reside to being broke. I mean, the first word out of my mouth when I was a kid was shit. Frankie, my brother, taught it to me. Mom didn't really like that one, but dad laughed. Fuck has always been a favorite of mine, and I still say it at least once a day. Maura is less than appreciative.

Arriving at my apartment with two hours until Maura's arrival, I decided to take Jo for a quick walk, and then peruse my closet to find a reasonably sexy outfit to wear. Staring into my barren closet I think, yeah, sexy will so happen with black slacks and button down shirts. This could take a while.

Walking back to the kitchen, I unload the groceries and set the wine in the fridge to chill. At the liquor store, I got myself a twelve pack of expensive beer, one of my favorites but never buy because of the price, and a bottle of tequila for some shots. I'm thinking I'm gonna need it later.

I estimate the dinner will take about forty-five minutes to prep and cook. Dessert should take just thirty minutes to set. So, I have forty-five minutes to shower and get dressed; plenty of time for worry and doubt to creep in.

I have never been intimate with another woman before, only myself. I paced to my fridge to grab a beer, taking a huge swallow of the ice cold brew, feeling the tingle down my throat as I swallow. I start to pick at the label on the bottle, stopping just short of ripping the whole thing off. I'm nervous I realize. Really, really nervous.

Why? I mean, I snuggled with Maura today, she kissed me in front of our co-workers, and technically we already rounded second base on the intimacy diamond.

_Quit being a puss, Rizzoli. You're a stud. Just ask Jo, my conscience chimes in_.

_Total stud, my libido agreed_.

"Shhhh, no more arguments. I have to focus" Jo heard me muttering and looked up at me in an expression of doggy concern.

"Jo what's your take? She digs me, I dig her. We should be good together, right?"

I take a huge swallow of beer at the realization I AM asking my dog for dating tips. Bleeping damn. Jo shakes her head then goes back to licking her tail.

"You are still no help here girl."

I finish my mutterings, deciding I look crazy to anyone spying through my windows and so I walk back to my bedroom to stand in front of my closet. I decide to pick a off the shoulder strapped blood red silk blouse and a pair of my better black slacks. The blouse is one Maura made me try on and buy on our last shopping excursion.

Setting the outfit out on my bed, I think about the look in Maura's eyes when I stepped out of the dressing room. At the time, I wasn't sure what it meant, but I had never seen her eyes look like that before. Now that I know what her eyes look like glazed with passion, I realize she probably wants me just as much as I want her.

Maybe, just maybe, my smile makes her trip over her feet too. I can only hope.

I entered my kitchen, set out my ingredients, wash my hands and got to work on prepping the casserole and preheating the oven. After greasing, chopping, spreading and sprinkling, the casserole is ready to be baked. I grabbed another beer out of the fridge to sip at, and then headed to have a shower, shave and finish what little primping I'm willing to do. I returned to the kitchen a record twenty minutes later.

Opening the oven door, I peeked at the casserole and ohhed and ahhed at the perfect way it was cooking, all melted cheese and light brown edges. Yum. I hope Maura will love it. I set the table with my finest Target bought plates, glasses, and silverware. Fine dining the Rizzoli way. I even added a lace table cloth of dark gray.

Finishing up in the kitchen, I moved over to the couch and lean back to wait. A mere five minutes after I sat down and flipped on ESPN, there was a knock at the door.

Maura has a distinctive knock, light and non-intrusive, as silly as that sounds, and I recognize it immediately, jumping up off the couch and rushing to the door, a smile breaking out on my face.

A glimpse of heaven stands at the threshold, wearing a silky black dress and looking just perfect. My mouth began to water, but a lump of dryness feels huge lodged in my throat. I step back to allow her to enter.

"Hey Maur. Did you have a good trip over? Any scary criminals lurking in your parking garage?"

"Sure did. Traffic was extremely light and I arrived in record time. Jane, criminals aren't always scary looking. I'm not late, am I?" She asked after looking me up and down, nodding her head slightly.

"No, I just finished a little bit ago. The dinner still has ten minutes left to bake. Would you like a drink?" I ushered her over to the couch after taking her coat and purse to set in my closet.

"I would love a glass of wine if you have any."

_Don't think I didn't hear the emphasis on the if, Maur, I think_. Maura knows me well enough to know I usually only have beer and Gatorade in my fridge.

"It so happens I do, I even have the bottle adequately chilled. Just for you." I smile at her, teasing her. She always jokes about having to consume warm wine when we go out for a drink.

The sweet smell of her perfume flutters into my nostrils as she passes by me.

"You smell so good, delicious," the compliment left my mouth before I had time to censor.

She turned to meet my gaze before settling gingerly on the edge of the couch. "Thank you Jane. So do you." She ducked her head to look at a discarded magazine on the coffee table, being all bashful again. She is so sweet sometimes.

I move over to check the food, grab another beer, and pour a glass of Maura's wine before returning to the living room to settle next to her on the couch. She sips the wine, her eyes doubtful on the quality, then her eyes go wide and she gives a little moan after she swallows.

"Oh, delicious Jane. You didn't have to buy this for me."

_Hey look stud. Your wine made her moan, my conscience teases._

_Uh huh. My libido agreed. _

"Yes I did Maur, today is your birthday and I wanted it to be extra special for you." I look down at my feet, briefly feeling shy but continuing, "and if getting one of your favorite wines will make your day better then that's all that matters to me."

I reach out to grab her present off the coffee table and set it in her lap. She gazes down at the package; a skittish expression crosses her face before a huge smile graces her lips. I take her glass of wine, allowing her both hands to rip off the paper.

"It's pink. I love pink."

"I know Maur, come on and open it."

She slowly removed the curly bow, setting it on the table and pulls off the paper quickly. She stares at the bags of candies before murmuring, "I love these chocolates, and how did you know?"

"Detective, remember?"

She set the package back onto the table, turning toward me, and gave me a smile. I gasped at the beauty of her happiness, so abundantly displayed on her face. She set her glass down on the table and clasped my forearm, sliding her fingers down my bare skin to stroke my palm with her thumb before grasping my hand, locking our fingers together.

"Thank you. You have already made today so special for me, spending time with you today is all I need and want."

Her eyes meet mine, and she says, "You are so beautiful Jane. When I catch you looking at me, I feel breathless sometimes. My heart rate increases, my pupils dilate, and I feel a fluttering of the muscles in my abdomen."

Ah, Maura speak for 'I kind of like you as more than a friend.' I do believe it is safe to assume we're both on the same page. I feel like a fool when I'm with her and she apparently feels the same.

_Aww isn't that sweet, now kiss her_, my libido decides to chime in. _Her plump lips are begging for yours._

"I know how you feel Maura." I give our clasped hands a quick bounce with my thigh and then I look into her eyes, waiting to see if she makes the first move tonight. She shifts and leans a little into me. I meet her halfway, eyes fluttering shut, and capturing her lips as I did last night. _So soft, moist, hmm. _

Her lips taste of wine and some vanilla flavored gloss. _Sweet and tangy_. I'm tempted to devour her, but refrain. She rests her free hand on my bare shoulder, thumb stroking my skin. I moan against her lips and shift positions to face her better, allowing for an easier angle. I grasp her bicep with my free hand, tugging her closer to me.

She shifts and leans in tighter, releasing a gasp then deepens her kiss, licking my bottom lip and gently suckling. My nipples tighten inside my silk bra, and my thighs start to tingle and quiver with arousal. I feel Maura releasing our clasped hands to grab my upper thigh, digging her fingers in, French tipped nails leaving imprints in my skin from the force of her grasp.

"Ahh," I groan against soft lips.

A responding chuckle vibrates my lips, before a hot tongue pillages my mouth, attacking. Teeth close gently over my bottom lip. Warm wetness gathers between my thighs, so close to Maura's grasping fingers. Need to breathe. _I'm gonna pass out, I think _

_My conscience snickers, you were worried about not being any good. HA._

_Looks like the horse just became the rider in your little game with stud Maura, my libido echoes. _

The timer on the oven buzzes, indicating my perfect dinner for Maura is ready for removal. I lean away from her luscious mouth, eyes still closed and gasping for breath, sitting transfixed in a puddle of lust before realizing I need to get up and get our dinner out of the oven. The fire department barging in would definitely extinguish the flames she just set ablaze. _God_.

I open my eyes to meet sparkling green ones locked onto my lips. I don't think Doctor Isles is hungry for food right now, I know I'm not. We should talk before we get naked though and dinner will slow us down. I hope, otherwise….just….WOW.

I jump up off the couch, keeping my eyes glued to Maura as I run over to the oven and fetch our dinner. Maura's cheeks are flushed and her eyes are hooded as they stay locked on me.

"Uh, Maur, dinner's ready, muh when you are." I stutter out. God Jane, she reduced you to stuttering with a little kiss, I think. She just might render me unconscious when our naked skin touches for the first time. _Uggh. _

"I want to eat Jane." Maura said but failed to elaborate any further.

_Shy, Oh Maur, I really don't think you are. _

I flick my fingers at her and say, "come on then my lady." I gathered the food and set it on the table. Maura sauntered over to stand beside me.

"This is beautiful Jane, Thank you for making the effort"

"When it comes to you Maur, I'd do anything." I beamed her a smile and set about refreshing our drinks before gesturing for her to have a seat.

She leaned forward towards the food, "my mouth is watering right now, and I can taste the sauce and feel the heat on my tongue already." She turned and gazed into my eyes. _Oh, she is so not referring to the food. _

I nod my head in agreement. I need to cool the both of us down before I toss all of Maura's birthday dinner onto the floor and enjoy a different type of meal. Blowing out a breath, I take a seat and wait for her to do the same. She sits down and watches me.

"I bet your starving Maur, I am." I dish up a portion and pass her the plate then dish my own, "leave room for dessert though, okay." I wink at her, pick up my fork, ducking my head and digging into my dinner.

I slyly glanced back up at her and notice she is still watching me, hunger evident in her eyes. She picks up her fork and takes a timid, small bite.

"Mhm Jane, this is fabulous."

"It's not exactly fine dining, but I did make it from scratch. I have cheesecake, fresh strawberries, and whip cream for dessert."

"I love cheesecake. How did you know?"

"I am a detective, Maur. I do know how to observe and record important facts."

She reached across and smacked me on the arm. "Ow. Maura."

"Shush, Jane. I hardly left a contusion." Lucky for me I spend enough time down in the Morgue to know she meant bruise.

"You know Jane, I'm also observant." She paused then continued, "this morning I heard you, in the shower."

"Oh." Redness floods my cheeks and I look down at my lap embarrassed.

"It's perfectly natural, no need to be embarrassed."

"Easy for you to say," I mumble a response.

"I do it too." She leaned forward and lifted my chin up until my eyes met hers. They were darkened, the green barely visible.

I'm no longer hungry for my dinner.

I moved my arm away from her line of fire and take a drink of my glass of water, hoping to ease the dryness in my throat. Maura broke eye contact and finished her meal. She then leaned back in her chair to watch me taking a drink. Her eyes are dark and focused on me, on my swallowing throat.

I set down my glass, swallowing the last of my water and turn to meet her gaze. "Hey Maura, I'm curious about something. Why do you look so captivated by my swallowing water?"

"You have a very symmetrical neck," she licked her lips, "and I like to watch the muscles contracting and releasing. It is very fascinating for me."

"OH, well okay." Definitely not the answer I expected, but hey, I can roll with it.

Maura leaned forward, elbows on the table, face close to mine, her hot breath tickling my cheek, and said, "I want to kiss your neck Jane. Feel you pulse pounding under my lips."

_Gulp. _

_Distract her Jane, my conscience says, and my libido argued, yes. Yes. Score!_

"Dessert?" I ask in a squeaky voice. I scoot my chair away from the table, preparing to get up when a warm body settles on my lap, sinewy arms tighten around my shoulders, fingers grasping skin. How did she get over here so fast?

"Definitely," Maura greedily descended on my throat, brushing with her satin lips before licking a path from my collarbone to my earlobe, and moving around to go under my chin.

"MMMauraaa," I groan as I tilted my head back and splayed my legs, allowing Maura room to grind our hips together. I feel her heat resting on mine, pressing down. I feel my wetness seeping out, sliding on my skin.

"So sweet, Jane." She started to suckle my chin, moving up to suck my lower lip and bite it hard.

"Oh, Fuck." I exclaim in a pant. "So good, so fucking good."

Leaning away from my lips for a minute, she whispers in my ear, "I have a feeling your jar will be very full before midnight tonight." I nod my head in agreement.

Soft lips descend on mine, possessing and suckling. Thoughts of my empty wallet evaporated in the heat of Maura's passion. Who needs money anyway? I struck gold.

**A/N Please Review and let me know if it sucks, I finished this chapter at the shop and people were yapping at me. **:+)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, no profit being made off this adventure.

Rated M

Blow Out the Candle and Make a Wish

Chapter Seven:

After several more heated kisses on my kitchen chair, I suggested to Maura we would be more comfortable on the couch. She nodded, resting her forehead in the crook of my neck briefly before standing up off of me and pulling me up, holding my arms tightly, steadying my suddenly wobbly legs and keeping me upright. Falling on my face right now really wouldn't help my stud quota.

She grasped my hand, tightly and tugged me with her, not letting me go. I followed her over to my couch, stumbling slightly along the way. She gave me a gentle shove on the shoulders, pushing me down and back against the cushions with a plop. Looking up at her dark eyes, my breath caught in my throat.

"Maur, you're gorgeous."

"No Jane, it's you who's gorgeous, and sexy, and irresistible. I want to eat you up."

_Uhh, breathe Jane, breathe, air in then out. Come on we can do it…. My conscience prods._

_Gu Gasp._

_Maura Isles thinks I'm irresistible. YES!, my libido cheers._

She lifted her skirt up, allowing her legs more flexibility and climbed up straddling my lap, sitting back on my knees, and staring into my eyes. I notice her eyes are dark pools of emerald and black. Leaning in and wrapping her arms around my neck, she attacked my mouth again.

I tilted my chin up and let her devour me. And devour, she most certainly did; she licked, sucked, nibbled, and plunged until we were both panting for breath and whimpering together against soft, swollen lips. Releasing a soft moan against her lips, I entangled my fingers into her soft hair, tugging her closer to my body, and rested our soft breasts together_._

_OH. Nice._

"This is wonderful Maura, you feel so good, so fucking good."

She leaned away from my lips to giggle out, "Jane, just put a twenty on the table for your jar."

"MMkay." I nodded my head and kept looking into her eyes. "Later, busy now."

I brushed my lips across her delectable chin, down her throat, inhaling her scent deeply, and feeling her resounding moan vibrate against my lips. I nibbled, licked and sucked, driving her into frenzy, her moans and whimpers getting louder and longer. Her grasp tightened on my shoulders, her nails digging in. _Feels so damn good. _I wrapped my arms around her back, my hands splayed to help her keep her balance.

Still kissing her neck, I feel and hear her speak, "Jane, I want my skin touching yours."

I raise my head, looking into her eyes and ask, "are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain in all my life. Take me to your bed." Maura gasped out breathless, cheeks flushing to a rosy hue.

_She is glowing and beautiful, I think. _

_I made her this way_.

The thought leaves me panting for breath, grasping her tighter to slow my spinning head.

_She wants you, my conscience encourages_.

_Goooo stud Rizzoli, my libido shouts. _

I decide to ask her the question that's been flying through my thoughts all day before I can commit my body to her wants. "Maura, have you made love with a woman before?" She doesn't respond right away, but considers her answer.

I ask her another pressing question, a little fearful of her answer but needing to know the truth, "is this going to be making love or are we just going to fuck ourselves into a stupor and leave it at that? I can't lose you Maur if you're not ready or you really don't want this right now."

Maura looked into my eyes, seeing my uncertainty, my fear, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in to rest her forehead against mine. In a whisper she said, "You are not my first woman Jane, but you are the first woman I'm in love with and want to take to bed."

"I want you Jane." She doesn't pull away from me or adjust her tightly wrapped arms.

_YESSSS, conscience cheers. Doing the dance, clap, clap. Sheee Looooves meeeee._

_A resounding YESSSSS! Bravo. Don't Fuck it up now! Go Team, libido cheers._

I captured her lips, nibbling then pulling back to say, "I want you too, Maur."

"Have you ever been with a woman or am I going to be your first?" she asked in between gasps, her hot breath caressing my cheeks.

"You're my first." Taking a few deep breaths, I continued with more confidence in my tone, "I want more than just your body Maura. I want you, all of you."

"Then take me Jane." She tightened her arms and captured my lips in a kiss of possession. I moaned into her mouth as she deepens the kiss, letting me know I am hers.

_OH, lucky me. _

She kissed me, not letting up on the pressure or depth for a second, driving me into a frenzy of lust. Needing to touch more of her, I moved my hands down to her hips, grasping her firmly, pulling her heat in and pushing down. She responded by grinding down, rubbing her heat on me.

_AHHH, so warm_.

Snaking my hands around to her firm cheeks, I grabbed and pulled in, pushing her closer to me. I feel her wetness through my slacks and she is soaked. My want of her is escalating to need. I need to touch her, taste her, and feel all of her.

In between kisses, I realized I don't want our first time to take place on my dingy couch with my dog watching us. A little creepy, even if Jo isn't really paying attention to us. If I don't do something to slow us down, we will take each other right here, right now. My muscles are shaking and my breath is coming in pants, but I pulled back from her pillaging mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to be with you in my bed, not on this couch. Not now." Taking a shaky breath I continued, "I need to feel your soft, bare body lying on me….. I just can't fuck you in your clothes. Come to my bed with me, please?"

"You're so sweet Jane. How can I refuse you?"

She leaned forward and said, "You owe your jar another dollar."

"Fuck the stupid jar and you can't refuse me. I'm too cute," I responded with a huge smile and a small wink. She pushed off me and stood up, straightening her skirt. I stood up and shook myself. The resulting dizziness confirmed that I am in fact awake, and this is really happening.

"My dear prude Doctor, you will also owe my jar a dollar before the night is over I'm sure." I smiled at her and at the prediction of her 'potty mouth' and the money my jar is going to get from it.

_WOW. Maura loves me and wants to make love with me. Just WOW, I think I'm in heaven._

Maura turned away from my eyes for a minute and she stared briefly at the table and the counter, seeming to weigh the compulsion to pick up our abandoned dinner or come with me to the bedroom right now. I can see her OCD winning the fight. I reached out to clasp her hand between both of mine, holding her securely. She turned back to me and smiled. I win.

"Clean later Maur."

"To my bed." I asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded in agreement.

I tugged gently on her hand to walk towards my bedroom, after I've turned off the living room lights and double-checked the door locks. I know I should feel nervous, but I don't. I trust Maura to take us both where we need to go, my trust in her squashes my fear of not pleasing her, or making myself look like an incompetent idiot.

We reached the bedroom quickly. I pulled her inside then softly closed the door. I released her hand to walk by the bed and flick on the lamp. Halfway there, warm arms wrapped around my stomach, hands sliding under my blouse to lightly stroke my skin in an arousing touch.

"Leave the light off Jane."

"Okay" I don't ask why. She really must be shy.

"Just relax."

"I am. "

"I feel you shaking, so quit lying to me."

I opened my mouth to respond only to close it again when warm lips brushed my neck, kissing below my earlobe. A shiver shakes my body, and Maura tightened her hold on me. Her hands moved up my stomach to cup my breasts, her palms brushing my nipples. I released a groan of pleasure at her warm hands caressing my puckered nipples.

I can't bear not seeing her eyes so I turned in her arms, kissing her mouth, and attacking her with the force of my need for her. She moaned against my lips, her hands grabbing and lifting my shirt up and then over my head, breaking our kiss briefly.

Quick hands moved to my belt, and then to my pants clasp. I feel my pants fall and pool around my ankles. Warm thumbs stroke my hips before unclasping my bra and sliding it down my arms. She leaned forward to kiss my chest then gave me a shove, causing me to fall backwards on my bedspread. I hear her removing her clothes before a warm body settles on me, thighs gripping my hips and a warm mouth enveloping my nipple, a strong tongue licking and teasing. I can't help but arch my back, pushing further into that heavenly mouth. _OH God! So Nice. _

"Maura, shit." I gasped out, "ohhhh, baby." I feel hot, wet and aching for more. She sucks and bites my nipple, hard. My hips bucked, grinding into hers. _So wet_. Her wetness grinds back against mine. Our hips started to rock and arouse. My stomach muscles quiver in response. Soft fingers tickled my stomach before dipping down to tease at the edge of my panties. _Oh God, Oh Fuck_.

I stuffed my knuckle into my mouth, biting down hard, and moan. "Mmmaura,"

"You are so fucking sexy, all mussed and wet. Your skin is so soft, like satin." She shifted, scooting down to allow her hand more room. "I love touching you like this Jane. May I touch you more?"

I nodded my head because speech has left me at this point. I'm prepared to let her do whatever she wanted so long as those wonderful fingers slip down to ease my pain. Warm hands slide my underwear down my thighs and off my legs. I feel Maura settling against my side again, her warm hand resuming its prior place. I ease my legs apart, opening myself to her.

Adventurous fingers trailed down between my lips and cupped my mound, pressing my need lightly with her sinewy fingers.

"More." I plead, knowing I am not ashamed to beg at this point. I wiggle my hips against her hand, trying to ease the pressure, the firmness of my hardened clit.

Her fingers begin pressing and circling my clit, teasing me.

"God Damn.. . . . Fuck Maura. Fuck me."

"So impatient." She giggled and leaned up to capture my lips in a deep kiss. I feel her fingers pressing firmer for a minute then she slipped them down and thrust inside me. She must be using two fingers because it feels so good, so full. I can't help but whimper into her mouth. I feel her chuckle and keep kissing me.

"I'm…always..impatient," I moaned and gasped out against her lips, bucking with the movement of her strokes.

She reached inside me to hit a spot, a spot that caused my hips to quiver and my wetness to saturate her fingers. _Wow.. _She began thrusting deeper in me, pushing harder with each stroke_. _A soft touch tickled my clit, rubbing up and down in a firm stroke, touching me just the way I liked.

My hips began to arch on her hand, my orgasm approaching quickly.

"Maur, Maur, Fuck. You feel so good." I pant out. "Oh, so fucking good. Don't slow down, don't you dare slow down."

"No need to worry, I want your come coating my fingers, dripping into my palm. I won't stop until you come."

I feel the heat rising inside my loins at her words, causing me to wrap my arms around her and hold on for the ride. It's gonna be a big one too. I gazed into her eyes as my back arches, my hips thrust down, and my whole body shakes, thrashing against Maura as my orgasm sweeps in.

"So good, so good. AHHH." I moaned and screamed. Maura stays with me the whole time, easing the tremors, holding me tight and kissing my neck.

"Shhh Jane." Soft lips caressed my chin and lips.

"So good Maur. The best… God." I mutter as I eased my head onto my pillow and let my body relax.

"Happy birthday Maura," I mumbled.

Warmth creeps into my muscles, rendering them useless. I shut my eyes and let my thoughts drift away; floating on the wave of pleasure Maura gave me.

Just before sleep takes me, I hear, "I knew I saved the best present for last. I'm glad I got to unwrap you, my love." A smile graces my lips as the words registered in my mushy brain then I let sleep take me under.

I awaken a few hours later to a warm body moving gently beside me. I keep my eyes closed and lie still. Images of Maura fucking me flow through my mind, making my mouth dry and my thighs slick.

"Hmm. Oh, Oh," I hear soft moans right next to my ear.

I opened one eye to see Maura, lying on her stomach, lips inches from mine, eyes closed tight and touching herself. I watch her face, as she masturbates, never having witnessed her look so unguarded, so wanton before. As if she sensed my eyes, she flicked hers open and gazed into mine, her hand never slowing its rhythm.

"MMM Jane." She gasped, arching her neck and back. She's about to come and I want to touch her before she does.

_Ah beautiful. _

I reached my hand out, stroking her moving wrist with my fingertips and gliding down the skin of her hand, over her knuckles to the moving, wet fingers. I moved my fingers with hers, pressing in firmly, adding to her friction. I kissed along her lower lip, chin and down her neck, sucking her skin gently.

"OH OH, fuck Jane." She arched her neck back further. I feel her tremors through my fingertips, her warmth seeping between. I looked up to watch her face at the moment of her release. Her lips slightly parted and her eyes shut tight.

"Jane, Jane. I'm coming, so hard, Jane."

"I'm with you baby, let go, I'm here. Not going anywhere." I reassured her as her body thrashed and she panted as her body exploded with pleasure, sweat gathering on her forehead and neck, tasting salty beneath my lips and on my tongue.

The tremors eased and her body relaxed into the bed, her face plopping into her pillow. She opened her eyes and looked into mine. The deep green of her eyes sparkling in the low light of the bedroom.

"I told you I do it too." Her lips smiled up at me as she turned over and curled into my side, wrapping her arm around my waist and throwing her leg over my upper thigh, pinning me to the bed. Her warm breath tickles my neck and her lips smile against my shoulder.

"You are so beautiful Maura, you take my breath away."

"You too Jane."

"This has been the best birthday. Thank you."

"Ditto and it was my pleasure," I practically purred back.

"I'm using the 'potty mouth jar' for your present next year, just so you know. The more cursing, the better the present."

"JANE,"

I turned my head and kissed her lips, stopping her oncoming protest, and enjoying her warmth wrapping me tight. _I am so lucky, _I think before I close my eyes and fall into the abyss of sleep, a smile never leaving my lips.

**A/N: Let me know what you think- Fabulous or Total Suckage. **

**Thanks for the ride…..Sadly no whip cream was used in the making of this tale…. =+C**


End file.
